


Fire

by diabolica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cruciatus, Death Eaters, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolica/pseuds/diabolica
Summary: Letting the Trio escape Malfoy Manor must have resulted in some vicious punishment, even for Bella. So what goes through one’s mind when one is being Cruciated by the Dark Lord himself?





	Fire

There is pain and there is pain and his pain is the most real you must welcome it will show you the path the path which you must remain yes my Lord my Master i let them go they live yet it was my fault and iamsorryiamsorry 

Can't bear this can't bear must just

Must

Breathe bella breathe you are his right hand you and no one else he will do this only for you the pain you feel is nothing nothing it is a flame flames it will burn you clean your deeds will be recognised and you will sit beside him you will be his shining constellation of painpainpainpain

Think bella think what must lucius be feeling now a thousand knives a blunt axe mere weapons nothing to what you feel he does not feel the fire because the fire will make you clean and lucius is unworthy but damn him bella your pain is fidelity infinite and what you feel is unique unique

You are exceptional bella has he not always said so

But the burn the burn fiendish fire all through the inside will leave you a shell a structure of clean bones burned blackblackblack and when you are Black you will be worthy he will see how you have suffered he will acknowledge your faith he will take you touch you tender light will he forgive me he must how could i bear it if 

Need this yes i have faith my Lord i have and there is pain and there is pain and it burns but i will bear it my Lord i will show you what i can bear there is nothing i would not give to please you please only forgivemeforgivemeplease yes and yes and 

Yes


End file.
